My Happy Ending
by Nat.Alianovna
Summary: Set after 8x09. henry survives his surgery and the cute warmness of Teddy and Henry and their future together. The first chapter will be after the surgery then it will just be cute little one shots about their happy life together. Mentions: Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, Derek and Addison. Dedicated to my friend Riley.
1. After Surgery

Teddy stood in Henry's room as he slept. Cristina came in and Teddy looked up. Teddy smiled, "Hey great job on everything today. The 7 hour surgery, and Henry, thank you for taking care of him."

Then Cristina smiled back, "You're welcome. The procedure went just as planned and like you wanted."

"So you used the laser?"

"I did all of it."

Teddy grinned, "Thank you."

"No problem! Hopefully nothing like this ever happens again." Cristina said as she left. Teddy heard movement and turned back to Henry. Henry swallowed, "Hey."

"Oh my gosh." Teddy cried overjoyed as she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. She released soon so he could breath. He smiled at her, "I'm ok. How long was I out?"

"I don't know I just got out of surgery a few hours ago so at least that long."

"Yeah? What've you been doing?" He asked.

Teddy smirked as she dug through her bag and pulled out cards with rubber bands around them. "I had to look up most of it cause my college years were long ago, but I made some flash cards so you'll be very prepared for your first class."

Henry smiled at her, "You're really ok with this?"

"As long as you're here I'll be ok with whatever you feel you need. I walked home that night and you were coughing up blood. I was so scared I know you know I was but I was trying to stay calm."

"I think you did a good job."

"Thanks. We will be coming back for regular screenings. This VHL is not gonna get the best of you." Teddy said as she held his hand.

"Thanks. You know when you're not quite awake from surgery you can still hear things. I heard some people talking and someone said something about scans affecting me in areas that might harm the chance of having kids. Do you know anything about that?"

Teddy looked at him, "You want kids?"

"Oh yeah. A bunch of them."

"How about 4?"

"Deal."

They smiled at each other and Teddy kissed him again. "I'll check up on that." She walked out and saw Cristina down the hall, "Hey Cristina, would the regular check ups harm the chances of having kids?"

Cristina turned around, "No but there is a 50/50 chance your kids will have the disease. I don't know when you met him or how but I did run into him and this disease was something I'd never run into before so I did some research. It's genetic so it would be passed to the kids as part of the chromosome. So they could get it or not."

"Oh um ok. Thank you."

"No problem."

Teddy walked back in and told Henry.

"That's ok! Our luck has been good so far. I mean I found insurance, the person that came with it was just eh though."

"Haha." Teddy grinned. He smiled back, "I still want to do it."

"You want to put them through all this?"

"There's a 50% chance they won't."

"50% chance they will."

"Come on where's your optimism?" Henry looked at her.

"Down the toilet with my dignity." Teddy deadpanned. Henry raised an eyebrow and Teddy elaborated, "Basket case remember?"

"Ah yes; I still think it's cute."

"Yeah whatever."

They smiled at each other. "Ok well I'll check up on you later. I'm gonna go check up on my 7 hour surgery woman."

"I'm sure that's more interesting than me."

"Shut up."

A few days later Teddy went to Henry, "So that kids thing might start earlier than we thought."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm late so I'm gonna go pee on this stick."

"Oh I'll be sad to miss it."

"That's disgusting. I'll let you know."

A few minutes later Teddy came back and nodded, "Yes I'm pregnant."

"Nice. One out of four on the way."


	2. Cameron

**Thank you Guests for commenting! I agree that more people should right about them, they're so under-rated but so amazing.**

"Teddy is extremely happy, even happier than when she first accepted her feelings for Henry." Callie commented. Arizona smiled, "You should know this Callie."

"What?"

"You can't observe things? Especially you, you've gone through the same thing... Well kind of 24 weeks of it anyway."

"No way!" Callie grabbed Arizona's shoulder. Arizona smiled, "She's doing a really good job hiding her bump but the rest is obvious. Her youthful glow, running to the bathroom at random times, even in consults. It's very obvious."

"Hey what are guys talking about?" Teddy walked up smiling. Callie tilted her head and smiled, "Let me see."

"See what?" Teddy asked. Arizona smiled and pointed towards Teddy's stomach. "Oh." Teddy blushed a deep red and showed Callie her protruding stomach.

"Oh my gosh! That's so exciting! Look at you, you're so cute."

"Hey wife standing here." Arizona joked. Callie and Teddy laughed.

"All I'm saying is that she's the cutest and most joyful pregnant person I've seen." Callie defended herself.

"Hey guys, woah Altman!" Mark said as he walked up. Teddy recovered her stomach.

"How come I have not noticed that?" Mark whispered to Arizona who replied, "She's good at hiding it look at her now."

Mark shrugged. "Congratulations! You know I..."

"Don't go there." All three of the woman said at the same time.

"What? I was gonna say we could have play dates with Sofia!"

"No you weren't, I know you." Callie told him leaving and then she turned around, "And it's also like we haven't seen you pining for Lexie. There are some opportunities for playmates there."

"Lexie is with Jackson."

"That's not gonna last long." Teddy said and she clicked her pen and also left.

"Did you here Teddy is pregnant?" Cristina said eating chips.

"Oh so you call her Teddy?" Meredith asked as she walked up to her.

"Yeah, if you were to die I would make her my person." Cristina commented.

"Cristina!"

"What? She's great! If she can't do something she tells me too cause she says I'm like her."

"I'm not, with my stupid hostile uterus. Why didn't you just give me your baby instead of getting an abortion."

"Eh I have a feeling that'd be worse."

"You're probably right."

"Cristina." Teddy said as she walked up.

"Yep?"

"I need you."

"Ok."

"Yeah I should go anyway." Meredith hopped off the hallway bed. "Congratulations by the way." She smiled. Teddy threw up her hands, "Does everyone know?"

"Nah I just told her cause I tell her everything."

"How'd you know?"

"Seriously? I work with you everyday it was pretty obvious."

"But now the three amigos know too."

"Who?" Cristina and Meredith asked at the same time.

"Arizona, Callie and Mark, the three amigos." Teddy explained.

"Oh ok."

"Alright Dr. Altman, one more push." Addison said. Teddy groaned and squeezed Henry's hand until she heard the baby's cry.

"Alright." Addison looked around, "You, stay here with Dr. Altman and her husband." Then she pointed at someone else. "You and I are gonna check this baby for the disease." Addison placed the baby in the rolling crib and pushed her out of the room.

"Addison?" Derek asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing in this department?"

"I'm checking up on my daughter who's in day care."

Addison nodded, "You have a daughter."

"I do."

Their conversation was interrupted by the baby's cry.

"Right, you, we need to check you out."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hopefully nothing, this is Dr. Altman's baby."

"Oh ok. So you I understand. You were called up here for the delivery and you will do your special tests to see if their baby has the VHL."

"Yes, actually they plan to have three more kids so I'll be doing them too."

"Cool. Well I'll let you get to that, I'm sure their very anxious for the answer."

They rolled the baby and checked her.

"Shoot. See that?" The intern said. Addison squinted and looked at what the intern was pointing at, "Oh that's nothing."

"Then what is it?" The intern asked.

"Nothing. I don't know what you see!" Addison continued to check her out. Then she removed her gloves and smiled, "Let's go tell her parents the good news."

They went back to Teddy and Henry. Henry was pacing but Teddy was too tired to worry too much. Addison walked up and Henry looked up Addison smiled, "She's in the clear!"

"Really are you sure? She looks like me so I would think..."

"Mr. Burton she's fine."

Teddy snorted. They both turned to her, Addison raised an eyebrow and Henry folded his arms, "What?"

"Now I know how I sound." Then she paused for a second, "It's not as cute on you."

Henry smiled, "You're adorable." He walked over and kissed her, "I love you."

Before Teddy could respond Callie and Arizona walked in, "So? How'd it go?" Arizona asked eager. Teddy smiled, "We're in the clear right now!"

"Oh yay! That's exciting!"

"Addie?" Callie asked looking at Addison.

"Callie! It's so good to see you!"

They hugged.

"So I'm guessing you're here to check the baby cause you the best OB and none of the one's here are good enough?"

Addison laughed, "Callie stop it. But yes I am here for the baby. And I'll be here 3 more times."

Teddy and Henry smiled. When they all left and the little baby was in her mother's arms Henry crawled into her bed like she always did with him.

Teddy marveled at the tiny baby in her arms, "she's so beautiful."

"I know."

"It's so weird how she has your looks, not that I'm complaining though."

"It probably has nothing to do with whether the child looks like you or I since it's a different gene."

"Yeah I guess. Hey when is your next check up?"

Henry smiled, "You were at your baby shower 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah usually the baby shower isn't so late." Teddy shrugged.

"Agreed. But anyway it was then. There was no tumor."

"You should go now."

"There once a month Teddy Bear, I don't need to go more than once a month."

Teddy smiled.

"What?"

"I like when you call me teddy bear."

Henry smiled and kissed her.


	3. White Dress?

**Just a short little Drabble while I write the next full story :)**

"We should have an actual wedding." Henry said one day.

Teddy looked at him with baby Cameron in her arms. "You couldn't have thought of that before we had the baby?"

"Hm. Well I've always thought about what my wedding would be like and I didn't get it." Henry mused. Teddy snorted, "Isn't that something woman do? Not men? And you got me Why do you need a fancy occasion?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, well because of my disease I always had a dream to have a perfect family."

"Well you're halfway there." Teddy smirked. "Ok how about this at our 10 year anniversary we'll do a vow thing."

"Our kids can be a part of it."

"Yes!" Teddy smiled, "Hopefully we'll have all 4 by them!"

The baby cooed in Teddy's arms, "Hello sweetie, who's my girl, who's my baby? Ooh you're so cute!"

"Give her to me." Henry said standing up.

"Um not with that tone." Teddy teased. Henry rolled his eyes, "Teddy,"

"Yes dear."

"May I please hold the baby?"

"Of course! Thanks for asking so nicely." Teddy handed Henry the baby. "Oh that's my princess." Then he started to tickle her stomach and make faces. The baby giggled and grabbed Henry's finger. Teddy snorted again, "You're such a child."

"As long as she's happy I don't think it matters." He bounced her around and the baby laughed with glee. Teddy smiled, "She should take her nap now."

Henry nodded handing her the baby and kissing her head before kissing Teddy's head. Teddy walked to the baby's crib and Henry sighed happily, "Perfect Family indeed."


	4. Claire

**Again not very long but I kind of like just writing tiny stables instead of long thought out stories you know? Anyway I hope you like it. (Oh and just in case you guys were wondering I didn't forget about Henry going to Med school, it just hasn't come up in the drabbles. In my mind he became a pediatrician and is the top one)**

"Mommy. I think that we should hold a special meeting." Sadie, who was 7, said. Teddy had sat down because she was very pregnant with the 4th child.

"Yeah? What kind of meeting dear?"

"Sadie we don't need your stupid meeting." Cameron, who was 8, complained.

"Woah, woah, woah." Henry said coming into the room. "Don't stress your mom out."

"Honey it's fine."

"I want the last one of these fine children to be perfect." Henry explained.

"Well she's not gonna be perfect, you should know this! We have 3 perfectly healthy kids, there's no way that this one doesn't get it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Don't worry."

"Well I am worried, I'm carrying a diseased child."

"You sounds like Meredith Grey."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much."

"Mommy." Sadie shook her arm.

"What is it?"

"AHHHHHH." A 4 year old little boy's voice rang out.

Teddy winced. Henry rolled his eyes, "For the love Sam stop yelling. There's no reason to!"

"Mommy has a special person with her you can't scream."

"But I no want anover sister I have two. Do we need anover one?"

Teddy started to cry and Henry just raised his arms in defeat, "Now look at what you did, you made her cry. You know she's sensitive we've been over this."

Sammy then started to cry, "I'm sowey mommy I not mean too."

Sadie and Cameron just sat there trying not to laugh as their little brother and mom cried and their dad tried to get both of them to stop.

"Sadie, Cameron please take your brother to the other room."

"Yes daddy." Cameron.

"I not going." Sammy crossed his arms. Sadie and Cameron looked at each other, "Yes you are, if we have to drag you ourselves."

"Do your wortht."

Sadie grabbed Sammy's legs and Cameron put her hand over Sammy's mouth to prevent him from screaming and with the other arm grabbed his torso.

Henry sat down next to Teddy.

"Ted? Teddy? Teddy Bear? It's ok sweetie." He comforted her rubbing her arms up and down.

"No... it's... not." Teddy choked as she continued to sob.

"We've got this honey. Hey remember that time I was hopped up on pain killers?"

"You don't remember that." Teddy sniffed.

"No, but you wouldn't let it go so how could I forget."

Teddy laughed amidst her sniffling.

"There's no reason to get emotional."

"Henry?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm 9 months pregnant, I'm emotional no matter what. You should know this, you've dealt with it 3 times already."

"Just trying to calm you down."

"Yeah well... ooh."

"What?"

"My water just broke."

"Oh um ok. Well I'll call..."

"Just bring the kids! Meredith has kids she'll take them if they can't be with us."

"You don't know her as well."

"She's best friends with Cristina let's just go."

"Ok."

"NOW!"

"Starting the car."

"Sadie! Cameron! We gotta run your mom is about to give birth."

They came running out and squealed with excitement. Sammy started to say something when Cameron grabbed tape and put it over his mouth. Henry shrugged, "Not the best solution, everyone will think we're terrible parents but it's all we got."

"Better disciplining will happen once we get a handle on this one coming out." Teddy said, "Let's go."


	5. Haley Wilson

Teddy got a page while Henry was at his check up with Claire. The other 3 kids were hanging around the hospital in the day care. Cameron and Sadie didn't want to go but their parents had convinced them they could be like adults. Teddy had rubbed her temples and told Henry they needed a better solution to which he agreed. When she got to the patient she smiled. Cristina was already there, "Haley Wilson, 46, Pulmonary Edema, due to blockage in the pulmonary artery and ventricular artery. Most of the problems however are coming from the pulmonary."

"Thank you Dr. Yang, we are great at pulmonary." Teddy laughed thinking about Henry. "I'm Doctor Altman, and I'll be operating, I'm sure Dr. Yang has brought you up to speed on your procedure, but what we'll do is we'll take the fluid out of your lungs and repair your arteries."

Then a lady poked her head into the room, "I'm so sorry to interrupt but Macie had to see you before we left."

A little girl about 6 ran in to hug Teddy, "Thank you Mrs. Burton!"

Teddy hugged her back, Cristina smiled and looked at the patient on the bed in front of her, "Macie was a miracle child with congenital heart disease, it's a miracle cause it didn't show up directly at birth like it usually does. Dr. Altman successfully operated and now Macie live a full life. Macie was scared of doctors so Dr. Altman told her to call her by her married name Mrs. Burton because it made her sound like a friend's mom to Macie, it made Macie more cooperative."

Macie and her mother left. And Haley Wilson looked at Teddy, "Your last name is actually Burton?"

Teddy smiled, "Yeah it's what's my kids friends call me cause I don't want them to call me Dr. Altman."

The lady nodded, "Interesting. How many kids do you have?"

"Four." Teddy grinned.

Haley nodded, "I have two. My maiden name was Burton though."

"Oh how funny." Teddy laughed. "Ok so if you have any questions let me know."

They walked out Teddy turned around and looked at Haley Wilson from the blinds.

"Her maiden name is Burton. I wonder if that's Henry sister. But he said she was broke how'd she get here?"

"Mommy!"

Teddy face palmed, "Sammy got out of daycare again."

Cristina tried to stifle laughter, "He's a middle child, who's a boy amidst three girls of course he's a bit rowdy."

Teddy picked up her son, "What are you doing Sammy?"

As if in response Sadie and Cameron cane running up panting. "Sorry.. he got.. away.. again mommy." Sadie panted. Then a nurse came from Haley Wilson's room, "Dr. Altman? Are you busy? The patient has a question."

Teddy nodded, "Ok guys you'll get to see a little of what mommy does." Teddy kisses Sammy's cheek. Then she walked in, "Sorry, my son escaped day care and my two daughters tried to catch him, is it all right if they hear?"

"Yeah that's perfectly fine. Where's your other kid?

"With my husband."

"Ah. Ok so How much will this cost? I don't really have the money and I was wondering if..."

Sammy turned toward the patient and squirmed. Haley Wilson looked at Sammy, "Oh my he looks just like my brother did when he was little."

Teddy gave a small knowing smirk because it was Henry's sister.

"How funny!" Teddy exclaimed and then thought _that you ended up in this hospital._

As luck would have it Henry appeared outside of the room and Cristina pointed him to the room and Henry walk in, "We're both good! Nothing to worry about with this baby or me."

Teddy cleared her thought, "Um Henry."

"What." Then he turned to face Haley. "Oh my gosh Haley?!"

"Henry?"

Henry set the baby carrier on the table and went over to his sister and hugged her.

"Wow I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know it's been forever. You got married? I wasn't invited?" Haley asked him exasperated.

"I'm married to a brilliant Cardiothoracic surgeon, Teddy, and these are our kids. Cameron," as he said the name he pointed, "Sadie, the little dude is Sammy and the snoozing princess is Claire."

Teddy smiled, "It's so nice to meet you as not your doctor." Teddy laughed, "But seriously you can call me Teddy if you want."

Haley smiled. Henry sat down, "So how are the kids?"

"Good, good."

"Why are you here?"

"Your wife there is gonna put me back together. I have problems and I heard this was the best place to be!"

"How'd you get here?"

"Bus. The kids are with Aaron's parents."

"And you're paying with?"

"I was just about to ask that. I don't have health insurance."

"Neither did be when I met him."

Henry smiled and Haley looked at him, "Why were you here?"

"I have mom's disease."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"No I didn't want to bother you!"

" so do your kids have it?"

"The disease? We were lucky enough that none of those three have it but the baby does. The doctor said it would start showing until six but we still do regular check ups."

"Hm ok."

"We'll work something out on your method of payment." Teddy piped in.

"Thank you. Well Henry, I still can't believe you didn't at least tell me you were married."

Cameron and Sadie gave innocent smiles and looked up at their mom. Henry laughed, "Yeah that's actually a long story we can tell you in post op. That would work the best. You'll understand once we tell you."

Teddy smiled and nodded, "I'm gonna go check up on some patients, make sure you mister," she tickled Sammy's stomach, "Go back to where you belong."

"Can't daddy take me?"

"He wants to catch up with her. Don't worry he'll be around to pick you up."

"No it's ok they can stay." Haley smiled.

"But we don't want him running off. He has that reputation. Being amongst girls he needs all the attention he can get."

Haley laughed, "Just like Henry when he was younger, loud, rambunctious, he was also a jokester, making jokes about dire situations."

Teddy nodded, "Yeah he still does that."

"Hey!" Henry raised up his hands. Teddy smiled, "I like her."

Teddy said bye and went out to Cristina and asked for help with the kids. Cristina took Sammy and Teddy took the baby carrier and they headed back to put the kids in day care.

"Ugh." Cameron put her head in her arms on the table her brown hair flipping near the center


	6. The Story Part 1

"Ugh." Cameron put her head in her arms on the table her brown hair flipping near the center.

"What is it sweetie?" Teddy asked her daughter.

"My teacher wants us to do some sort of family thing for a project."

"Well you are in 2nd grade, it makes sense." Teddy reason as she walked up to the table and sat down next to her daughter. She was about to say more when a little bullet came wizzing past them.

"HELP MOMMY! He's after me." Sammy shrieked as he looked around for a hiding place. He saw the curtains and ducked behind him. A few seconds later Henry came in scratching his head, "Now where did Sammy go?"

Teddy laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Father son bonding time." Henry said as he lunged toward the curtains and grabbed the little boy you screamed. Teddy looked at her husband. Henry nodded, "Sam, no screaming in the house."

"Sowy."

"What're you guys doing?" Henry asked coming over to the table with a writing child in his arms.

"I have to do a stupid family tree project. But I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you do the story of your dad and I?"

"That's a good idea, it'll woo the crowd." Henry added. Teddy looked at him, "Woo?"

"Yeah!"

"When do you go to work?" Teddy asked.

"Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday. Unless there's a tumor." Henry said indignantly knowing Teddy was trying to get rid of him. Her phone beeped and she looked at it. "They need me at the hospital. You gonna be ok Cam?"

"Yeah." Cameron sighed.

"Ok well have your dad call me if your not or better yet just come to the hospital."

"Ok!" Cameron smiled at her. "I love you." Teddy told her kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you." Henry said kissing Teddy. Teddy walked out of the room.

"Let me go!" Sammy whined.

"Fine! Go outside, get rid of all the nervous energy." Henry said setting him down.

"Nervous?"

"Sam, you have to much energy." Henry said kneeling down.

Sammy yawned and nodded, Henry looked at the clock.

"Nap time bud!" He got Sammy to bed and came back down.

"Ok Cam what's up?"

"Mommy said to do something about how you guys met."

"Ah yes the elevator." Henry smiled.

"Elevator? Daddy that's not very romantic."

"Hang on I'll get to all of that. First..." Henry pulled out his phone and dialed Teddy.

Teddy was walking from a patient's room when her phone rang.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Just put Sammy down for a nap. Working with Cameron. How are things there?"

"Oh pretty good," She put the phone away from her ear a second, "Yeah get an ultrasound, I definitely think there's fluid. Page me if there is and book and OR." Then she put it back on her ear. "Just some guys that thought it was a good idea to jump off a train... like in the movies."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. People are idiots."

"Agreed."

"Anyway what did you want?"

"Can't I just call you? I mean you are my wife."

"Babe, you're with our oldest daughter for a project."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Teddy didn't here the end of the sentence, "Henry? Henry are you there?"

Instead of Henry's voice he heard Cameron's panicked one, "Mommy! Something's wrong with daddy! I don't know what it is."

Teddy knew she couldn't panic but she started to run, "Ok, We went over this honey did you press daddy's button, Where's Sadie?"

"I don't know."

"Well you guys have to tell me what's happening." "GET A CT READY AND LOOK FOR MY HUSBAND IN AN AMBULANCE."

"He's shaking and won't stop. Ok he stopped but he isn't responding."

Teddy cursed in her head, brain tumor"Ok stay calm honey. Remember what we said to do, this is why our house is so close. Is the ambulance coming?"

"It's here."

"Ok you know what to do. I'll be here when you come in just focus on daddy and find Sadie, wake up Sammy."

Teddy ran to the day care. Henry and Teddy had thought it was a good idea to keep Claire in day care while Teddy worked just in case.

"Dr. Altman, what's wrong?"

"My husband is coming in by ambulance with a brain tumor and I want to double check my daughter."

"Didn't Dr. Montgomery say..."

"I know what she said I'd like to check her anyway."

The lady got Claire and handed her to Teddy. Claire giggled and Teddy smiled at the happy baby with peach curls in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Teddy started to run to the ER, "Oh hey Grey Where's your husband?"

"I don't know, should I page him for you?"

"Please do."

She got down as soon as the ambulance arrived. Three panicked children and a gurney exited.

The kids ran to their mom, "Mommy what happening?"

She hugged them and kissed each of their heads, "Don't worry I got the best doctor on it."

"But you're the best doctor." Sadie said looking up. Teddy forced a smile, "The best heart doctor. Daddy doesn't have a heart problem."

Derek rushed down to the ER, "Henry?"

Teddy nodded.

"Symptoms?"

"Um how Cameron described it, he had a seizure."

"Alright Grey let's get him to CT right away."

"Yes Dr. Shepherd." Lexie told him.

"Would you like to come with?"

"It'll freak them out."

"I want to go." Sadie told her.

"Meredith."

"Yes?"

"Can you take Dr. Altman's kids? She wants to see the CT."

"Really I can stay with my own kids." Teddy assured him. Meredith nodded, "You've taken my three on occasion it's no problem at all."

Teddy knelt down.

"I'll let you know how daddy is ok?" Teddy hugged them.

"He'll be fine guys, let your mom go." Meredith told them smiled. They ran to the CT room as Henry started seizing again. He stopped just in time to get the scans.

"Oh yes. That is a large tumor."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Take it out. I'll prep him, Lexie you tell her the procedure."


	7. The Story Part 2

"Wait tell me what happened again?"

Derek folded his hands in front of him, "Trying to take out the tumor there was an excessive amount of swelling and bleeding. He's still alive but he's in a coma."

Teddy put her hand to her mouth and the tears fought their way to her eyes. Derek smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure Zola would love a sleepover. Sammy had always gotten along with Bailey and Claire is an easy baby and usually sleeps soundly right?"

Teddy nodded.

"It's no problem. We have a big house and if you're really worried I'm sure Robbins and Torres wouldn't mind helping."

"What about us?" Arizona came up with Callie next to her.

"I was telling her that Meredith and I could take her kids for the night if she wanted to stay here. If she felt uneasy about us taking care of 7 kids I said you wouldn't mind helping."

"Yeah no problem!" Arizona smiled. Mark came up, "Can I come to?"

"We have a big house, however Mark you're on the couch." Sammy can go with Bailey, the girls with Zola and we still have baby stuff from when Ellis was born."

"But."

"Teddy it's fine. We got this." Callie assured her.

"But."

"Stay with your husband!" Mark demanded.

"Ok."

"Page me with any problems, don't worry about time." Derek told her as they all walked off.

Teddy looked at Henry through the glass door. She opened it and walked in. His pulse was steady so that was good sign. Teddy took his hand and stroked his head.

"Please wake up."

Sometime Teddy had fallen asleep face first and was woken around 3 am by movement she woke up groggily.

"Teddy, it's ok. I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Teddy heard from the bed.

"Oh my gosh you're awake." Teddy kissed him quickly and fiercely three times.

"Yes. I'm only 44 and I'm expected to live 5 more years, you can't get rid of me that quickly."

Teddy let out a laugh of relief.

"Come here."

Teddy crawled into the tiny bed with Henry. He put his arm around her comfortingly and Teddy fell asleep once more.

Teddy woke up before rounds and decided it would be good to at least look semi decent when her kids came again.

"Kids we have to go!" Shouted Meredith. They all came out. Meredith smiled at them, "Did you guys sleep well?"

They nodded.

"Is my daddy gonna be ok?" Sadie asked shyly.

"Of course!"Callie and Mark said at the same time.

"Daddy." Sophia smiled at Mark as she walked towards him.

"Hey pumpkin." Mark picked up his daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes baby." Callie responded.

"Where's mommy?"

"Right here sweet pea." Arizona said as she walked into the room.

Derek knelt down, "Sadie? Look at me."

Sadie looked at him.

"Your daddy will be fine. I got all the bad stuff out."

"The tumor?"

"Yes. He's just sleeping right now."

"I know what a coma is."

"You're such a smart girl." Meredith looked at her.

"Yes well he's going to wake up."

"What about Mommy?" Sadie.

"Oh sweetie, your mommy is tough. She's gonna be ok." Arizona smiled at her.

"Yeah!" Mark piped in.

"Really helpful Mark." Callie said through her teeth as she smiled.

"Well let's go! We can't be late!" Zola told them.

"Mommy!" The kids said as they ran towards Teddy. She knelt down and hugged her kids.

"Daddy's doing just fine guys."

"Ready to start fighting crime soon if I do say so myself." Henry said from the bed. Teddy stopped them from running to him.

"His head is fragile."

"Daddy we missed you." Sadie told him.

"What? I haven't even been gone a day."

Cameron smiled, "I'm glad you're ok."

"You missy just reminded me we have a story to tell."

Teddy smiled, "You can start."

"Ok so it was in elevator. I was going to my room to get discharged cause no one could operate because I couldn't pay for it."

Teddy sat down next to Henry, who was sitting up and smiling at his wife.

"You know Cristina, she was experiencing some PTSD because there was a hospital shooting and she was very affected so she was gone and I had no one to teach. So I was talking to her husband and best friend and then they left and the only people left were a nurse with a guy in a wheelchair. He asked me how he looked cause he was about to propose to his girlfriend. The proposal didn't go as planned."

"Yes that was me. She fought for me to get a pro bono surgery."

"They said no, he was gonna die so he needed surgery so I married him to give him health insurance."

"That's it?" Sadie and Cameron said at the same time.

"Wait a minute it was just a business arrangement, she wasn't in love with me... yet." Henry quieted his daughters.

"He was such a sad person, no friends or family, I was his only friend."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" Teddy defended herself.

"I told you not to feel sorry for me."

"Sweetie it was almost 10 years ago, it's fine."

"I became a diabetic and she continued to date online men."

"Ew why?" Cameron crinkled her nose.

"You're asking me." Henry raised his hands.

"It's ok, they didn't work out."

"Except for that one."

"ANYWAY." Teddy continued, "I would always leave my dates with leftover food. Share it with him."

"Then there was this one guy, Andrew (rahhhh)."

"You're still doing that?"

"Why would I stop?"

"You're annoying."

"But Andrew...don't do it... was a guy that had come in after the same shooting. We hit it off pretty well, he asked me to go to Germany and I said yes. Your father yelled at me. Threw pudding across the room."

"I didn't throw it."

"Whatever, I went to see Andrew... No... and he told me in depressing times you want to see someone you love. Well I thought about my day I didn't go to Andrew...stop... I went to him." Teddy gestured to Henry, "That made me realize I was in love with him not Andrew."

"Rahhh."

Teddy face palmed. Cameron and Sadie giggled.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go to medical school and your mother didn't want me to. Let me tell you, nothing stops a fight like coughing up blood."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Right, like you did it on purpose."

"It's ok though I didn't die. I made it out of surgery and a few hours later your mom found out she was pregnant with you!" Henry pointed at Cameron.

Teddy smiled, "Does that work for your project Cam?"

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Ughh." Sadie groaned.

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

"My parents are so cute."

Henry smiled, "Your Mom is the cute one."

Teddy looked at him and smiled. He rubbed her back.

"Hey guys! Wanna go get lunch? I know Zola's missed you." Meredith said walking in.

"We saw her this morning."

"She And Sofia are in the cafe eating do you wanna join them?"

"Sure." They said. Sammy just stood there.

"You too." Meredith smiled at him. He complied. They left and Teddy kissed Henry before she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you so much Henry."

"I love you too Teddy Bear." He said kissing the top of her head. Yeah


	8. Vows

"Well, guess what time it is?" Henry asked his wife arms open and smiling.

"Time for a hug?" Teddy asked confused.

"You know I'll always take a hug, you give great hugs. But no! It's time for the vow renewal we talked about when Cameron was a baby?"

"Oh yes! I do remember that!"

"Well you should get a special white dress. And we should have cake. I didn't get cake at my wedding!"

"You're right you got life instead." Teddy teased as she playfully hit him in the stomach.

"Ooh you shouldn't have done that." Henry told her. She ran around the kitchen counter until he caught her and pulled her towards him while she laughed.

"No! I can't handle the tiny kisses!"

"Too bad." Henry told her as he administered many tiny kisses.

"Mommy?" A voice said. Teddy swatted Henry's hand and turned and saw Sadie holding Claire.

"Yes?"

"She was crying so I came to give her to you. I think it's been a tough transition from your room to her own room."

Teddy went and took Claire from Sadie, "Well she is one now so she couldn't stay with us.

"Where's your other sister?"

"Reading a book."

"Sammy should be back from his play date soon."

Teddy's phone rang, "Speak of the devil." She handed the toddler to Henry.

"Hello."

From the other side of the phone a lady's voice was heard, "Teddy Burton or Altman?"

"Yes this is she."

"Good, sometimes I don't know since that one person answered your phone. Anyways Sammy and Ian were wondering if Sammy could sleepover."

Teddy heard a little commotion and then a, "Please mommy!"

"Let me talk to Mrs Russel."

"Yep?"

"You're ok to take them to Kindergarten tomorrow right?"

"Of course! It's been about a month it'll be great."

"Ok that's fine with me, Henry?"

"It's good, they deal with the fireball."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's fine."

She hung up. Henry smiled, "Why don't we go plan and bring the girls to get ice cream?"

"Ooh yes please!" Sadie giggled. She ran off and a few minutes later brought back Cameron.

They had figured out all the details. It would be an event with the hospital in a rented barn space. Since it wasn't an actually wedding there was nothing like bridesmaids or anything of the sort. Teddy assured Meredith, Arizona and Callie if there was that they would be appointed and Cristina be the maid of honor. The only things that would be like a wedding would be Teddy wearing a wedding dress. They didn't have wedding cake but they did get cake that celebrated their family of 6. They had it set up like a wedding but they told everyone it was not a wedding. However Teddy still walked down the aisle with such grace and charm as ever. Cristina leaned into Meredith, "I wished I looked that gorgeous when I got married."

"This isn't a wedding."

"Seems like one."

"You were gorgeous at your wedding."

"Oh please I wasn't actually wearing a white dress."

"You didn't want one, we don't do white dresses."

"All true. But don't lie to me I was never that gorgeous, I mean look at her, she's like a freaking princess."

"It's sickening. All this unrequited love and stuff."

"You're just jealous cause you only had a post it."

"Not true."

"Well, he is terminally ill, I guess you get more warm and cuddly if you don't know when he'll kick the bucket."

"Cristina!"

"What?"

"I suppose you're right."

Teddy and Henry 'renewed their vows' and then that part was over.

They had dancing and lots of laughing. Sophia, Zola, Cameron and Sadie had a serious discussion about their families. When Cameron and Sadie were 6 and 5 they were in complete awe that Sophia had 2 mommies, if one died, she had a replacement. Callie had laughed and said, "I don't think that's the idea."

They talked about Sadie and Cameron's parents and then the conversation turned to Sophia, "When are you getting your third mommy?"

"What?"

"Mrs. Shepherd's sister."

"Oh, daddy insists I call her Lexie, I think it's weird but he says to and daddy is always right so I do."

"That's not the point." Zola told her, "We want to know when they'll get married?"

"I don't know, it's a lot of grown up stuff I don't understand."

"Well does she have a ring on her finger?" Sadie asked

"A sparkly one?"

"Yes." Cameron confirmed.

"Yeah she has one of those."

"Then they'll get married soon." Sadie said and Cameron nodded.

"How do you know so much about this?" Zola asked.

"I dunno I guess it's just our mommy and daddy." Cameron shrugged.

"I'm the only one with two mommies and a daddy." Sophia pointed out.

"It's ok! We think that's cool!"

Teddy and Henry came over to the table.

"Hey girls, it's about time to go." Teddy told them.

"Sammy is staying with Bailey for the night. And we got you four!" Henry informed them.

"Yay!"

"What about Claire?"

"She's one, she's already asleep."

So they left.

 _Hey girl I really want to let you know your style is something that's so natural you laugh and everyone around you stops your style, I wish you knew just what you got. Don't be scared to show me something real we'll never know holding back what we feel I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same, cause that's all it takes oh girl you could be mine, my once in a lifetime, just open up your heart and show me who you are._

 _All at once you are the one I have been waiting for king of my heart, body and soul. All at once you are the one I'll never let you go king of my heart, body and soul._

 _All I know is you said hello, your eyes look like coming home all I know since yesterday is everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be your's all I know since yesterday is everything has changed._


	9. Old Friend

Teddy and Henry just arrived at the hospital.

"Ok so you have today off?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded.

"Ok so would you mind taking care of Claire?"

"Not at all." Henry looked at the one year old in her carrier. She cooed and giggled as Henry smiled at her. Teddy's phone beeped.

"Well that's a page, gotta go." Teddy looked at the toddler, "I love you sweetie, yes I do!" Then she looked at Henry and kissed him, "Bye."

"Love you!"

"Love you more!"

Teddy went down to the ER, "Someone paged me?"

"Ah Dr. Altman, yes I did page you. We've got a male around 40s-50s, GSW to the right side of the chest."

"Ok, let me check it out."

"Teddy?" The guy on the table coughed.

"Gary?" Teddy asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, well let me just... oh shoot hang on a minute." Teddy noticed her ring on her finger so she pinned it to her scrub top.

"Alright!"

"What were you doing?"

"Pinning my wedding ring to my scrub top."

"You're married?" Then he coughed.

"I am. Now try not to talk we're going to give you oxygen and I'm gonna check you out."

Teddy took her stethoscope and listened to Gary's heart.

"Yeah that's definitely gonna require surgery, sometimes these things don't require but it is recommended. Let's get him up to CT."

"Oh Teddy!" Owen said coming up to her with Claire, "Hi, what's wrong with my daughter? And the other kids are at daycare and school right?"

"Yeah they're at school. There's nothing wrong with any of them..."

Gary tried to speak but started coughing again, "Get him up to CT right away, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes doctor." And they rolled Gary away.

"Yeah, Henry didn't know where you were so he gave Claire to me, he got pulled into an emergency at work. He said it might be serious so he might have the kid come here."

"Ok, thank you."

"Of course."

Teddy hurried towards the CT room.

"Oh Cristina, I'm glad you're here."

"Um and you with Claire?"

"Yeah I'll see if the daycare can take her."

"So you know this guy?"

"Yeah, Owen and I served with him in Iraq awhile back um like somewhere close to 20 years ago."

"Oh that's cool, Scans are up."

"See that right there?"

"Yeah."

"He'll need surgery to remove it. The blessing is it isn't touching any major arteries to the heart which I'm surprised about. This will take awhile."

"What will take a whole?" Arizona said from the door eating chips.

"Oh I'm so glad you showed up! Henry had an emergency so he won't be able to get my kids."

"That's ok. I'll pick them up, bring them here. They like it here right?"

"Yeah they really do."

Arizona was about to leave when she remembered something, "Oh I almost forgot. There is this gene editing program thing that the FDA has approved but needs someone to try it out. I thought you could try it for that little one." Arizona smiled at Claire.

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

"Alright Cristina let's get him to admitted. You take care of him please I'll take Claire to daycare."

"Sounds like a plan." Cristina got up and went into the room.

Gary looked at Cristina, "Good news, bad news?"

"Oh it's mixed. We'll let Dr. Altman tell you."

"How long has she been married?"

"10 years. And oh my gosh does he make her happy it's unreal. He really knows how to treat her right."

"And how many kids?" Gary asked as Cristina got him into the wheelchair.

"4 and they're pretty spread out. Her oldest is 9 and her youngest is 1."

"Nice."

"Yeah I think she's enjoying life. Don't ask her any personal questions until your life isn't in danger anymore."

"Ok ok I won't."

The surgery had gone very well and he had woken up, Cristina checked everything and it all checked out so now Teddy and Owen walked in to talk to him. He smiled at them, "So 4 kids huh?"

Teddy blushed, "Yeah."

"You always wanted kids didn't you Owen."

"Yeah I did."

"Hey mommy!" Sadie said walking triumphantly into the room.

"Hey Sadie! This is a really old friend of mine. Gary, this is my second oldest Sadie."

"Oh my gosh, she looks exactly like you!"

"I do! I'm proud of it. My sister looks just like daddy."

On cue Cameron walked in.

"Sadie were you talking about me?" Cameron asked suspicious.

"I was only telling him you looked like daddy."

"Oh yeah, I do. He calls me his little muffin."

Teddy smiled, "And Sadie is my mini me."

Gary looked confused, "Wait she looks nothing like Owen."

Cameron cocked her head, "Why would I?"

Teddy and Owen both went red, "Uh um."

Owen gulped, "Uh she didn't marry me."

"Why not? Y'all were perfect!"

"Ok." Teddy said, "Girls can you go find Sofía?"

"I'm right here. I have three parents and they're all busy. Mommy was rushed to a surgery Mommy and Daddy is working on someone's face."

"What." Gary said completely confused. Only people that knew Sofía knew what that meant. Callie was doing a surgery and needed Arizona so Arizona was rushed to the OR.

"It's not important." Teddy smiled. "Why don't we get you three girls to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison. Before Teddy could leave with them Henry walked in. "The emergency is taken care of. It wasn't actually an emergency but we don't need to get into that. Anyway I'm here for the girls."

"Oh I'm actually done. It was a pretty chill day. Still on call though so. Oh and Henry can you come over here?"

"Yeah." Henry walked over.

"This is an old friend from the army, Gary I'd like you to meet my husband Henry."

"Henry, it's a pleasure to meet you, although I am surprised."

"We get it." Owen said sternly. Henry choked and started coughing.

"Oh no. We have a tumor. Owen!"

Owen ran over to Teddy and Henry and Henry pushed Owen away, "Geez I just choked on my saliva." Henry wheezed, "You know normal people do that."

Teddy smirked sarcastically, "Yeah well you're not normal."

Sofia came towards them rather shyly with a bottle of water.

"My daddy does it a lot around miss Lexie. He usually only needs water."

Sadie turned to her all serious, "Is your daddy ever gonna marry Miss Lexie?"

"Yeah. They did. They didn't tell anyone cause they liked the white wedding idea but Miss Lexie wanted to be married right away so."

Teddy turned to Sofia, "Wait, really?"

"Yes."

Henry was drinking his water, "Thank you Sofia I feel better now."

As chance would have it Mark was looking for Sofia so appeared outside the door at the nurses table.

"Bye Gary, it was so good to see you." "Mark!"

"Altman!"

"You got married and didn't tell anyone?"

"Callie and Arizona were there, How'd you know?"

"Your daughter! Why was it such a secret."

"We are telling people if it comes up, we're not just gonna announce it."

"Fine!" Teddy said, "Henry, can we go home now?"

I thought you were on call?"

"We live really really close."

"Ok. Then let's go home."

Teddy hugged him and Henry put his strong arms over her and kissed her head. "Let's go get the rest of our kids first."


	10. What a Coincidence

"Oh Teddy, I thought you had the day off?" Meredith asked as she passed Teddy in the hall.

"Henry is having a surgery to remove another tumor so I'm here for that."

"Wow sounds like a blast. I was wondering why you didn't give me your kids for carpool."

"Yeah."

"Hey Teddy! What're you doing I thought I had your service today." Cristina said as she walked up.

"Surgery." Meredith said before could Teddy could say a word.

"Am I scrubbing in at least?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah who's doing it?" Meredith asked.

"Webber since he's been on the case for General before. He basically assigned himself to it this morning."

"Oh ok." Cristina and Meredith said at the same time. Cristina got a page and left. Teddy smiled at Meredith, "Could you take them to the cafeteria? I'll be right up."

"Of course! Come on guys." Meredith picked up Claire, "Mommy." The 2 year old complained.

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy come shortly."

Teddy smiled and turned around to an intern, "I saw you. It's my day off. What? Why can't you ask someone else?"

"Uh it's one of your long term patients. We thought you might want to check."

"Go talk to someone else I have kids to take care of it's my day off."

The intern scurried away and Teddy heard her name so she turned around.

"Andrew, hi."

"Hi."

Teddy scratched her head a bit confused why he was there and the light caught her wedding ring.

"Married I see. How long?" Andrew inquired.

Teddy looked at her ring and folded her hands in front of her. "Um 12 years." She said sheepishly.

"Wait but 12 years ago you told me you couldn't go to Germany because too many people needed you here and you weren't ready to take that step anytime soon."

"Which technically had no lies in it."

"So what am I missing?"

"Um Dr. Altman." An intern said, "Dr. Grey is asking for you. She has a procedure right now and she doesn't want to leave your kids alone."

"Right. Thank you." Teddy looked at Andrew, "Follow me?"

"You have kids?"

"Yep."

"How many?"

"4."

"That's a lot for 12 years cause I'm assuming you waited a bit?" Andrew asked.

"Um well the oldest is 12."

"So is it mine?!"

"Heavens no she looks just like my husband." Teddy said trying not to choke.

"So who is your husband?"

By then they got the cafeteria and her kids looked at her, "Mommy!"

"The oldest looks familiar, wait so does the boy. I don't know why."

Teddy laughed nervously and tended to the needs of her kids. 5 minutes later Andrew clapped his hands, "I got it! They look like your friend, the VHL guy with diabetes... Wait you married him?!"

"He doesn't have diabetes anymore!" Sadie rolled her eyes and whispered something to Cameron.

"If you want to get technical we were already married before we started dating BUT it was only so he could have health insurance. He got his feet under him and was gonna file for divorce since he didn't need my insurance anymore."

Andrew gave her the strangest look.

"I know. But when you said you wanted to be with someone you loved I realized the first person I went was my best friend, not my boyfriend so."

"This is all too weird for me. So I'll just say what I'm doing here. My girlfriend and I are here on business for me. She has a business that doesn't require her to be in one place so that's good."

A cute little brunette walked into the cafeteria. "There she is now!"

"Teddy, this is Kayla, Kayla, Teddy."

"It's nice to meet you!" Kayla said sweetly, "Hey she looks like my ex boyfriend of 13 years ago! He asked me to marry him but I said no because of circumstances."

Teddy smiled, "He just wanted your health insurance?"

Cameron looked up at her mom. And Kayla said, "Yeah actually, how'd you know?"

"He's my husband. I actually told him you'd be a fool to say no to his proposal but it looks like it turned out ok for both of us."

Andrew was none too amused. "Kayla, want to go out?"

"I want to continue talking to her!"

Teddy smiled, "No it's ok you go ahead."

And so Kayla said goodbye and they left.

Teddy looked at her daughters, "That was weird."

"It was."

Teddy looked over the table at her two sleepy children. Claire already dozed off and Sammy had trouble keeping his eyes open, it was nap time for him. Teddy picked him up and had Cameron and Sadie help with Claire and brought them to an empty on call room, locked the door and put him to sleep.


	11. Stay Stay Stay

**Ok so this one will be a little different because the kids won't be mentioned and I don't really have a specific chronological order that pertains to the story. But I hope you like it anyway. This is 100% based on the song Stay Stay Stay. And therefore some lyrics might appear in the form of conversation thank you for reading!**

Teddy was sitting on the bed thinking about the events of last night.

 _Flashback to last night_

" _Why can't you just think for once how I feel about it?!" Teddy screamed_

" _Because it's irrational and unreasonable to me! And I'm a big person for both those things so if I say it is than it is." Henry reasoned screaming back._

" _UGH THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE HENRY!"_

" _YOU WANT TO PLAY THE NAME GAME THEODORA I CAN PLAY THAT GAME!"_

 _Teddy screamed in frustration and threw her phone at him and ran upstairs. She was expecting him to just leave right then and there, but he stayed._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hey Henry." Teddy walked to the top of the stairs and looked at him on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about? I read you shouldn't leave a fight unresolved."

"Ok come down, let's talk."

Teddy walked downstairs and sat down, "I want you to stay, I've been loving you for quite some time and remember that time I was mad at the med student thing and you thought it was funny? No one else is like that. So I want you to stay."

Henry smiled and took her hand, "I want to stay."

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry."

Teddy continued, "Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me. Andrew didn't really but and I never really dated Owen but he's still done it. It's like the little things you know? When we go to the grocery you carry all the groceries and with you I'm always laughing, that's one reason I love you is because you've given me no choice but to stay. And like that was the case when I left Andrew because you gave me no choice but to stay. Another reason I love you is you took the time to memorize me my fears, my hopes and dreams I just like hanging out with you all the time. Then there's the times I was pretending you were just a friend and when I get mad you don't leave and it always occurs to me I want to hang out with you for my whole life. So stay cause I'll be loving you for quite some time and no one else is gonna love me when I get mad."

"I'll stay. I'll always love you Ted."

"I love you too."

And Teddy kissed him sweetly.


End file.
